User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
Note: The official blog post title name is: '''Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay'.'' My choices: What did you yell after Ivor when he run away? 'I told him he wouldn't get away with this. motion ''"You won't get away with this." 'Did you drop the Amulet or jump down into the dug hole? '''I dropped the Amulet. ''"Go! That would be bad." 'Did you save the amulet or your friends? '''I chose to save their friends. ''"So I can high-five Reuben." "Get away from my pig!" 'Did you follow Lukas through The End or lead the way? '''I followed Lukas through the End. ''"Let's give Lukas a chance. Follow him!" '''Did you high-five Reuben? I''' high-fived Reuben. "High-five, Reuben!" :D 'Did you reveal or keep the secret? '''I revealed the secret. ''"I revealed Petra's sickness." "Nope. Don't want it, don't need it. But thanks." '''Did you listen to all of Soren's records? I listened to every record. "I listened to all of his recordings." Did you become friends with Soren? 'I agreed to be Soren’s friend. ''"Sure! Why not?" :D 'Which armor did you take? '''I chose Ellegaard's armor. ''"Ellegaard's armor looks cooler than Magnus's armor." '''Did you save all the survivors? I saved all the survivors. "I saved all survivors along the way." All choices are copyrighted to: The Last Place You Look. My additional choices: None (currently). Images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Choices.png My storytale images: Films & TV 3 11 2018 3 06 07 PM.png Don't want it. Don't need it. Thanks..png Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 3 Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games on Youtube. My storytale videos: Chapter 1: Back to the Grind Chapter 2: A World of Pure Imagination Chapter 3: Pretender Man Chapter 4: When a Plan Comes Together Chapter 5: Blockbuster Chapter 6: Out With A Bang Each of my videos duration time is about 29 minutes. My favorite official soundtracks: Antimo & Welles - Mob Grinder (103 Credits) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Dark Sky Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Redstone Baby Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Soren Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Further Back Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Wither Rises Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All of my favorite official soundtracks are imported from Antimo & Welles on Youtube. My share and thoughts for this episode: I feel surprised how Jesse didn't truely eliminated the Witherstorm down in peace. It's a tragic how Ellegaard got hit and killed by the Witherstorm in the near ending moment. Also, it's surprisingly to see Gabriel when Jesse was getting caught in a tractor beam. I liked the soundtrack in the ending scene which shows the credits. In the other moments, I liked the soundtrack in the beginning showing the prologue credits, my favorite moments is in chapter 1 & 2 where Jesse and her friends were chasing the amulet while attacking all hostile mobs in every directions they go. Website links: The Last Place You Look Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia My storytale gameplay list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay (Previous) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay (Next) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Category:Blog posts